Silveron Dynasty
The Silveron Dynasty The Silveron Dynasty was started by Berys Silveron and Halmor Silveron. Who were born on the island of Tiggiwhu in the late 2nd Century. They were raised on a Silver mine in Central Tiggiwhu by an old man who had adopted them, after he had found their biological mother deceased near a river. The brothers were eventually responsible for the Silver Uprising, where they took their family name from. Their goal was to relieve Tiggiwhu of the Empire, and they suceeded once they annexed the city of Icorloth, which was the capital of Imperial Tiggiwhu. Their desires to bring down the Empire wouldn't slow down as the war continued, and they went on their own campaigns to fight the Empire. Halmor would head West to Marcholme while Berys would fight all over Averleth with the help of the Wirgotian Kingdom. Together they brought the Empire to its heels, and managed to free all Human, Orcish and Elven states in Averleth. Once the war was over, Berys got married in Icorloth, and lived out the rest of his days there. Halmor would also start his family in Marcholme, and on the day that he died, he split his land into four parts for each Grand-child. The Pale Seaferer Humans picked up the 'Silverian' identity, in order to pay homage for the men who started the Uprising that ultimately freed them. Berys and Halmor had tried making a Silver Empire between all the Silverian nations: Aista, Marcholme, Tiggiwhu, Ventari, and Govelion. They had tried inviting Pharcia and Aarne into the fold, but both declined being part of this new Human Order. Berys' son created the tradition that every royal child from Tiggiwhu would be born in the city of Whitetower, in Aista. This was an attempt to balance out the power in Tiggiwhu-Aista, which is what the Kingdom as called at the time. Nysandra Silveron would move to Ventari, and married a royal lord in the area. She was incredibly popualar in Ventari, but was never able to secure the country under her father's expansionist ideas. Marcholme entered times of struggle, where the Four Kingdoms of Halmor's Granchildren would spend almost two hundred years fighting each other until James Silveron conquered Wyvernheight in the early fourth Century. Marcholme would reunite with Tiggiwhu-Aista under the leadership of Osion Silveron. And the Dual-Monarchy was introduced between James Silveron and Osion Silveron. When the Pharcian war broke out in 492 AVE, the Marcholmean Kingdom decided to abandon their Tiggiwhuan brethren, shortly after the death of King Nickolas Silveron of Marcholme. The new King, Zimrid Silveron had believed for a long time that Tiggiwhu was no longer of any use to Marcholme, and that it was silly to be only seen as a mere pupper state to them. Many Alliances were broken in the war. One notable one was between the Wirgotian Kingdom and the Tiggiwhuan Kingdom. Where in a 'misunderstanding' Darym Silveron, the crown Prince of Tiggiwhu was killed by Xaikar Embiir, the Demon King of Wirgot. This cleaved the way for Isyt Silveron to become the King of Tiggiwhu, who was just a lad at the time. When Isyt's power was solidified, he couldn't help but fear being ousted by the rightful King, Darym's young son, whose name was Iros. He feared that Iros would be radicalized by Tiggiwhuan nobles who were against Isyt. Isyt took matters into his own hands and exiled Iros to Govelion, he also planted people in his council that were 100% loyal to only him. Isyt would die in 517 after a Peasent Uprising led by Ariz. Ariz would almost capture the capital of Icorloth, but the support was cut short after the Rebel navy was destroyed and High Elven reinforcements entered the area. The High Elven King, Coriel Aleer was worried that the current government of Tiggiwhu would subconsciously raise Isyt's children to become bad rulers. He decided to take matters into his own hands by capturing the children before either the Rebels or Silverian Government officials could retreive them. Tiggiwhu was under the rule of Isyt's old council, but mostly was ruled by Farleron, a Chalerokian who was a Veteran in the Pharcian war. Coriel would keep Isyt's children in Keliipa until 520. During those three years he made sure they'd grow up like proper nobles, not nobles under the stress that was currently going on in Tiggiwhu. They tought them magic, sent them to a proper school, and tought them dragon riding and history. Zimrid's isolationist policy had worked well for him. But when he heard about Ysir becoming King, something happened. His mind would change in the 521, when Ysir Silveron became the King of Tiggiwhu. He would send out his son, Raemar Silveron to be an ambassador to Tiggiwhu, in hopes of seeking better connection and to attempt to heal the sore wounds that he had left by abandoning Tiggiwhu in the war. The supposed death of Ysir in 522 caused quite a bit of tension, since Ysir had left no heirs in his year and a half long reign. Raemar used the opportunity and claimed the throne of Tiggiwhu. The claim wasn't as ridicolous as some might've believed. After all, they were both Silverons. The situation was later solved after Ysir's sister, Maria also claimed the throne. It was decided in a brief moment that the two would rule together. They would later fall in love and marry each other, formally uniting the Kingdoms of Marcholme and the Kingdom of Tiggiwhu into a United Silverian Empire. The joy was short-lived as Tiggiwhu suffered an invasion in 526 by their former allies, The Orcish Empire. Icorloth was razed and Iros Silveron was set on the Tiggiwhuan throne as an Oricsh Puppet. Maria was saved, but Raemar was killed in the fighting. Maria would move to Marcholme with her family, where her job was quite meaningless as she was just a widow. She was later imprisoned in 527 due to suspicions of conspiracy and being a foreign agent. -Current Date, Spring 528.